ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Sparkling Sensation Begins! / English Transcript
(Episode begins with the inside of a building, cut to Honoka and friends having fun together, then suddenly Honoka bumps into Chika, Kotori bumps into You, Umi bumps into Riko, Rin bumps into Hanamaru, Hanayo bumps into Ruby, Maki bumps into Yoshiko, Nico bumps into Mari, Nozomi bumps into Kanan, and Eli bumps into Dia, then suddenly, Chika gets super excited about what she bumped into) Chika: Girls, look! (points at Honoka) ''it's μ's!!! You: Hello, μ's! μ's: Hi! Chika: We've invited you to our trip to The Funnest Waterpark Ever! Honoka: What is it called? Chika: It's called, Sunny Waterpark! Honoka: I wanna come~! I'm so excited! Chika: Good! Then come on! Let's go to the bus, it will take us there! μ's and Aqours: Yay!!! ''(Cut to the girls at the bus stop, the girls are packing their stuff, they are food, drinks, even their swimsuits) Chika: The bus is here! Yay!!! (The girls get in the bus, one by one, the girls sit at the bus) (A time card appears) Narrator: 1 hour later... Chika: We're finally here! (The girls get out of the bus) (Cut to the waterpark) Chika: I'm so excited, come on! Let's go change! (Another time card appears) Narrator: 3 minutes later... (The girls get out of the change room) Chika: How do you look? Honoka: They look so cute on us! Who made these? Kotori: Me! You: And me! Honoka: Thanks, Kotori and You, these look cute on us! Kotori/You: Thank you! Chika: Can I have your attention please, girls? (The girls sit down, while Chika is in front of them) Chika: Sunny Waterpark, is the richest, sparkliest, never-ending waterpark ever! And it is the funnest! We came here to have an outstanding swim like no other! What are you waiting for? Come on everybody! (Runs to the ocean) ''Swimming fun, here we come! WHOO!!!!! ''(The rest of the girls run to the ocean, all 18 jump into the water, there is a big splash) Honoka: (inhales) ''Wow! That was a lot of fun! How about you girls Kotori/Umi/Rin/Hanayo/Maki/Nico/Nozomi/Eli: Nice!/I love the ocean!/Nya!/I feel like I'm gonna drown!/Nice, I guess./The ocean feels Won! Der! Ful!/Nice ocean!/Great! ''(Everyone stares at Nico) Nico: What? I t really does! Maki: Gross. Nico: HEY!!! (glares at Maki) Chika: Come on everyone! Let's swim some more! All: Yay!!!!! (Cut to Honoka and Chika having a conversation about the waterpark) Honoka: This is lots of fun Chika! Chika: I know, right? Honoka: Yeah! (Cut to Kotori and Umi holding hands and spinning in the ocean) (Cut to Rin and Hanayo) Rin: This is lots of fun!!! (pushes Hanayo down) Hanayo: Stop it Rin you're gonna make me drown!!! Rin: Sorry, this is lots of fun though! (Cut to Nico and Maki) Nico: Man! The ocean feels Won! Der! Ful! Maki: Gross, and why are you saying it again? Nico: STOP IT MAKI!!! (Cut to Nozomi and Eli, laying down on their backs, spitting water out of their mouths like a fountain) (Cut to You and Riko telling jokes to each other, and they laugh) (Cut to Hanamaru and Ruby playing bumper cars with their inner tubes) (Cut to Yoshiko and Dia) Yoshiko: I'm the fallen angel of darkness! Dia: No! You're not! Yoshiko! Yoshiko: IT'S YOHANE!!!!!! (Cut to Kanan swimming, and there is a very big rock, and Mari is on it, she then flips her hair) (Cut to everyone having fun together, then cut to Lady Edin's ship, then zooms into it, there is Edin, sleeping in her bedroom, her alarm sounds, and she sees Sunny Waterpark) Edin: (groans) ''Sunny Waterpark, what I really hate the most! ''(Cut to the girls laughing in the water) Honoka: Man! That was lots of fun! Hope we can go again! Chika: (looks at watch) ''Oh! It's time to get out! I don't wanna spend all day in the water! Come everyone, let's get out of the water so that we can have food, I'm hungry! ''(More coming soon...) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:LoveShine Category:Alivia Champ's Ideas Category:LoveShine Transcripts